


Correspondence

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the episode "Everybody Fang Chung Tonight." Merton receives an email from Cassandra.</p><p><i>"Things are going pretty great."</i> Cassandra spares a few hundred words for Merton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

From: kobaijesku_qt@vampires.net  
To: gothbeat@pleasantville-high.us

Dear Merton,

Things are going pretty great. I'm currently in Paris, shooting an ad for Calvin Klein jeans. He likes my "classic, yet edgy goth" look, and thinks it would be great for a new promotional.

I also found this fantastic "Nosferatu" collectible off of eBay, which I'd love to send to you, if I may. It's a one of a kind piece, from the original film set. I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil the surprise.

Thank you for telling me about the Evil Werewolf Syndicate. Suffice it to say, they won't be troubling you any further. I won't be going hungry for a very, very long time either, so you don't have to worry about me going after Asmodeus again.

I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us. I really did like you and, if things were different, I'd would have loved to stay with you... either for a human lifetime or for eternity.

I hope you're doing well. I miss you.

All my love,  
Cassandra


End file.
